The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
With the rapid development of the electronics industry, semiconductor devices having high speed and high integration degree have been manufactured. In order to achieve both high speed and high integration degree, copper wiring techniques have been used. However, when conventional copper wiring techniques are applied, the electromigration (EM) characteristics may be decreased due to reduction in a wiring line width. In this regard, desired electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device may not be achieved.